How Long is Forever?
by Faith Hathaway
Summary: Rose has been on her own for years after running away from a foster home. One night she saves a young girl and the family is so greatful they take her in. Her life will change in many ways, secrets will be revealed, and she'll fall for the hottie. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Faith Hathaway with my new story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"We're gonna start her with the kick...and the base<p>

Ya like the base?

Kick...base

Kick, kick, base

Kick...base

Kick, kick, base"

The club was hopping, as usual. I came here every night. I mean, what else could I do, sit in the dingy motel room I lived in?

I walked up to the bar to talk to Ambrose. "Hey."

He leaned against the counter, "Hey Rose. What can I do for you?"

"Can I get a beer please?"

"No way! Your barely 16. No way in hell am I gonna let you drink!" I frowned at him.

"Oh come on! no body cares about me. I can do whatever I want."

" I care about you Rose, so no."

"Fine you goody-two-shoes. But you are still the bestist gay best friend ever."

"I know."

" Hey I'm gonna head out. Its getting late."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye." I made my way through the crowd. Then when I finally made it outside I saw some guy beating the shit out of some poor girl.

She was blonde with jade green eyes and she looked rich. What the hell was a rich girl doing on this side of town?

I grabbed the guys shoulder and yanked him off her. He charged at me and I gave him my best right hook. He fell to the ground in a heap. I walked over to her, her eyes grew wide, and then the guy grabbed me from behind. So, I did the only thing I could: S.I.N.G.

Solar Plex

Instep

Nose

Groin

Now he was definately unconsious.

"Come on. We gotta get you to the hospital." I helped her up and we got a cab. Poor girl was beaten badly. "What's your name?"

"Vailissa Dragomir. You may call me Lissa. What's yours?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose."

Finally after what seemed like forever, she was released and we took another cab to her home.

Damn! When we got to there I almost pissed myself. Her house wasn't a house, it was a fucking mansion!

We walked to the door and a maid let us in. Then a women came rushing in, giving Lissa a giant hug. Her mom.

"Oh Lissa baby, what happened?"

"Vika had to leave early and I didn't have my phone. So I went to go get a cab. Then some guy came and told me to give him all my money. I refused so he started beating me. But she saved me," she said gesturing to me.

"Thank you so much Miss..."

"Rosemarie. My friends call me Rose, at least they would if I had any friends. So..."

"Thank you so much Rose. How can we ever repay you?" her mom asked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dragomir. No need to repay me."

"Well at least let us drive you home."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please review! Oh and I really need ideas for characters so put Name, Personality, What the look like, and Age. Thanks!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews, but sadly only one person gave me an idea for new character. Come on people! Use your imagination! But...even if you don't I still love you all! **

* * *

><p>Finally we got to my crappy motel room. They had insisted on walking me to the door. I opened the door and invited them in. They looked shocked.<p>

"Sorry about the crappiness of the room. Its all I can afford." They looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Rose honey, where are your parents?" Lissa's mom asked.

"Don't have any. I was in foster care since I was 5 months old. When I was 12 I got tired of moving from home to home. None of my foster parents gave a shit about me and I hated them too, so I ran away. Been on my own ever since."

"Oh honey. How old are you?"

"16."

"You've been alone for 4 years?"

"No. I've been alone my whole life," I stated, slightly saddend. But I was used to it.

Tears came to both their eyes. Then Mrs. Dragomir pulled me into a tight hug. Then she said, "Rose come with us. With us you can have a home."

I pulled back to look at her face. "But I have a home." I was confused. Yeah I know, big shocker.

"No Rose. You have place to live. A home is a place were you can feel safe and are loved. Your home is something that is a part of you." She looked down at me. Her eyes were full of love and compassion.

Moving back into her embrase I said, "Okay."

After I had packed all my stuff, we went home, Lissa showed me the entire house, then I finally got to my new room. It was bigger then my old place times two. I had a huge king size bed. It had enough pillows to bury me completely. They were pitch black. The comforter was over stuffed with down, making it huge and fluffy. It was a beautiful blood red. I also had a huge walk-in closet. My clothes didn't even fill 1/20th of it. Plus I has a balcony, a flat screen, and my own bathroom. The bathroom was huge too. It had a shower and right next to it, a tub the was gigantic. It was almost the size of my bed.

"ROSE!" Lissa called me and I ran down stairs.

"Ya Liss?" She smiled at my new nickname for her.

"I want you to meet my dad and my brother. Rose this is my dad, Eric, and my brother, Andre. Daddy, Andre, this is Rose. She will be living with us now. She is part of the family."

"Hello Mr. Dragomir, Andre."

"Hey," her brother said. He was actually kinda cute. But not really my type.

"Rose please, call me Eric. Like Lissa said, you're family now." I smiled up at him. God,I was the shortest person here. The woes of big 5'7".

"So Rose tomorrow is Sunday so me, you, and mom are going shopping!"

" Well I really don't have any money, but I can come and tell you what looks good for you. If you want."

"None sense. You name it and its yours. Its the least I can do."

"But you cant just buy me a load of new clothes. That's unfair. Its not right."

"Don't worry about it. I'm loaded. Besides you need new clothes for school. You'll be the hottest thing to step on to St. Vlad's High campus. So go shower and get into bed. By the way, you have blood on your shoulder. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Its from the guy. It got on me when I broke his nose."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, my best friend's a scrapper."

"Best friend?" I was shocked.

"Weird isn't it. I think of you as my best friend, my sister even. I've only known you for a few hours but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! and please try to come up with a character for me. If you do I'll love you FOR-E-VER!<strong>


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm only half way through the next chapter and its super long already. But unfortunately I left it at my dad's and not been there in a while. I promise as soon as I get it back I will finish it as quickly as possible and post it! Love you Guys!**

**~Faith  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey my wonderful readers! Finally the long awaited chapter is finally up! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Rose i love that outfit on you. It emphasizes everything. Not in a slutty way, but still in a hot way, What do you think Mom?"<p>

Lissa was right, I was hot. A hot pink thank top, dark blue skinnys, and a black leather jacket, It work well. It was just tight enough to show off all my curves, but covered all the necessary areas.

"I think its perfect. Lets buy it and then head home."

"But Mom!"

"I'm sorry, I have to make dinner."

"Rose and I can stay here, we both have our cell phones. I have a credit card and best of all I have Rose!"

"Fine, but you better be good. I love you both. Bye"

Her mom left and we headed for Basic. We walked in and I bee-lined straight to the back. Basic is forever on sale. **(A/N: Its true, they are!) **The back is where they keep all the sale items. From there I got 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of jean short shorts, 5 shirts, and 3 pairs of shoes.

"Hey lets go get food, I'm starving."

"Of course Rose," she said. I got pizza and coke, while Lissa got salad and a water. Then we sat down, finally putting our bags down. We each had like ten.

We were eating and talking for a while when a tall, stick thin girl with shoulder length light brown hair and crystal blue eyes came over to us. Behind her was two girls. One was a short, blonde who looked like she was twelve. The other was tall with jet black hair an icy blue eyes. She also had scars on one side of her face. They were all very pretty, even t he one the one with the scars, but the all looked like bitches.

They stopped in front of us and the one with brown hair started talking. "Hey Lissa, what are you doing hanging out with that street rat?" Oh look I was right.

"Miranda she's not a rat, she's my best friend. She will also be starting at St. Vlad's tomorrow, so would be careful if I were you."

"Whatever. Listen Rat I'm Miranda Pierre-Gilbert, this is Natasha Ozera, and this is Mia Rinaldi. Oh and just because your friends with an Elite doesn't mean you'll be more popular then us, so don't even try. Got it?" God she's a bitch. "Bye Lissa. Rat." With that they left.

I was so confused. "Elite?" I asked.

Lissa started to explain. "The Elites are the most popular, hottest students in school. Most are really smart too. And not everyone can be an Elite either, you have to get everyone of the Elites to say yes to you being one. That's why its so hard to be one. There are 9 Elites so far: Me, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castle, Aurora Wilson, Evelyn Clar, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ishkova, and Viktoria and Dimitri Belikov. Miranda and the other two are part of the group below us. The Buria. Its Russian for storm. They're a bunch of wannabes who always cause damage and problems, hence the name. Those three are the worst. Many even put Miranda, Tasha, and Mia in there own category, The Bitch Patrol. Tasha has always been after Dimitri too but he doesn't even give her the time of day." Wow! This was a lot to process. Then Lissa gasped. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"What?" I asked begrudgingly.

"You should go out with Dimitri!" Oh God! "You would be perfect together. He and Viktoria are siblings. He lived in Russia til he was 14 and is now 16 going on 17, so he's a senior. He lives with his Aunt. His mom, grandma, 2 other sisters, and his niece and nephew are still in Russia. He's 6'7", has shoulder length brown hair, which he usually ties in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he has chocolate brown eyes. He's muscular too. He's a fighter. Not a scrapper like you, but a real fighter. You could have him teach you a few things. I mean your good and everything but he is like a god!"

"We'll see Liss."

Now I'm curious.

"You'll be fine," Lissa told me as we walked into the office. "Hi Ms. Scott. This is Rose Hathaway."

"Yes. Miss Hathaway, here is your schedule. Have a good day."

"Thank you." She smiled and we left.

I looked over my schedule:

1. English: Rm 14-Alberta Petrov  
>2. Art: Rm 26-Alyson Rinaldi<br>~Brunch~  
>3. Algebra 3-4: Rm 3-Mc'Hail Tanner<br>4. Physics: Rm 7-Amena Bilal  
>5. Health: Rm 4-Stan Alto<br>~Lunch~  
>6. Drama: Rm 16-Sonya Karp<br>7. PE: Gym-Janie Mazur

"Okay we have 5th, 6th, and 7th together. So ya, see you at brunch," Lissa said as the bell rang. As she walked off, I looked at the map on the back of my schedule and after 10 minutes of walking I finally found room 14 English.

"Excuse me, Ms. Petrov? I'm new," I said as I walked in.

"Yes well, introduce yourself. Tell us your name where your from. The your classmates will ask you some questions to get to know you better."

I looked out at the class. They looked preppy and rich. One was none other then Miranda. Greaaaatttt! I can't believe these people. Most of them were already scrutinizing me because of my clothes. I wore a blood red, strapless shirt that showed every curve perfectly, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and blood red peep-toes that were like 6 inches! I was hot.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. You will call me Rose. Not Rosemarie, not Rosie, just Rose. As for where I'm from; I am from the bad part of town. You all should know where that is. Its where none of you go," I said with a smirk.

"Well does anyone have a question for Rose?"

"Well if you used to live in the bad part of town, what did your parents do to get you into _this_ school?" Of course this was Miranda's question.

"I don't have parents," I said like I didn't care.

"What happened to them?" asked a boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like Tasha and was playing with a lighter. He's related to Tasha and is a pyro. Not a good mix. Maybe if he hated her as much as I did, he'd set her on fire for me.

"Well I don't really know. I've been in foster care since before I can remember. I don't know anything about my parents."He looked sympathetic for me, so did Ms. Petrov.

"Okay that's enough questions. What do you have next Dear?"

"Art with Ms. Rinaldi."

Who has that class next?" Only Pyro raised his hand. "Thank you Mr. Ozera. You will show Rose to that class and help her out during Brunch."

"Sure thing Alberta."

"Rose have a seat seat next to Mr. Ozera please."

"Yes. Ms Petrov."

"All the students are welcome to call me Alberta."

"Okay." I walked to the back of the class and took a seat to the left of Pyro.

"Hey I'm Christian. Thanks a lot."

"For what?"

"For saving Lissa. She told me about how you beat up that guy. i don't know how to repay you. Lissa means everything to me."

"Its okay. Hey by any chance are you related to Tasha."

"Unfortunately. She's my evil twin. Why?"

"Just asking. I really don't like her."

"Me either." Maybe he wouldn't be all bad.

Art wasn't nearly as eventful as English. Christian and I just talked a lot. He told me that his parents had died when he was 9. Someone broke into their house and his parents died protecting him and Tasha but not before Tasha had been slashed in the face with a knife. He also told me that Dimitri would be in this class. But he was absent. Then he finally told me how he and Lissa had been dating for a year and a half. He said he loved her so much that he even already planned out how he is going to propose to her on graduation night in like 2 years. He was going to give her the diamond ring that his father gave his mother when he proposed.

The bell then then rang and we headed to brunch. He got yogurt while I got 2 donuts. Yum!

We walked over to the table were Lissa was. There was also six others.

"Hey Lissa," I said as me and Christian sat on each side of her.

"Hey Rose. I would like to introduce you to some people," she said standing up. First she stood behind a really cute guy with bright red hair and blue eyes. "This is Mason Ashford. Next is Eddie Castle," she stood behind another guy. He was also really cute with...**(A/N: I'm not going describing Eddie or Adrian because I can't remember what they look like, sorry!)**Then she stood behind another guy, "This is Adrian Ishkova. Here is Aurora Wilson." She was a really pretty girl about 17. She had black hair with a blood red streak and had caramel brown eyes. She looked tall and curvy and hanging off her chair was a violin case. Cool. Next came a girl with black hair and bright green eyes. She waved shyly at me and Lissa said, "This Evelyn Clar. And last but certainly not least, is Viktoria Belikov." She was young, probably a year younger than me. She has long brown hair and was really pretty. She was tan also and had brown eyes that seemed very familiar.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened and in came in the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

"Oh Rose that would be-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Dimitri?" I said to myself in disbelief. I never thought I'd see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please! So thanks is in order for some of my wonderful readersreviewers.**

**For the creators for the O.C.s. **

**Aurora Wilson was created by _.X_**

**Miranda Pierre-Gilbert was created by _PrincessRedfern _**

**and last but certainly not least**

**Evelyn Clar was created by _Rose of Dark Life_**

**Thank you so much! And there will be more new characters coming and those who were not created by me WILL have there creators thanked and acknowledged! Thank you!  
><strong>


	5. Author's NoteVery Important!

******I am Sooooooo sorry! How Long is Forever will definately CONTINUE! ****Sadly, I had just finish the next chapter, but I LOST IT! I love you all so much that instead of waiting until I find it I'm going to COMPLETELY REWRITE IT! I don't think it will take to long so hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week or two. Love you guys! **

**~ Faith ^-^**

**P.S. I'm thinking of posting a new story! I've started writing to new stories and I might put one up or maybe even BOTH! I hope you will think there as good as this one! Send me feed back! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful, amazing readers! You have no idea how sorry I am. I seriously hope that I can be forgiven. I'm not going to go into details about my long absence, but if you must know feel free to send me a message and I shall answer all your questions to the best of my abilities! I love you all, fore I would be nothing without you, my faithful readers. Thank you!**  
><strong>~Faith <strong>

* * *

><p>It was impossible! It couldn't be Dimitri. I haven't seen him since I was twelve!<p>

I looked at Dimitri with hope in my eyes. I hoped that it was the same boy I had meet in Baia. After a moment of looking at his friends, Dimitri's gaze finally landed on me. His eyes widened in surprise and I heard my name escape his lips. "Roza?" he breathed. He quickened his pace and made his way over to me and I began to make my way towards him as well. When we were only a mere inch between us I threw my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist. For what seemed like forever we clung to each other as if our lives depended on it. He buried his face in my hair and began whispering in my ear. "Roza, I have missed you so much! How are you here?"

I couldn't answer because I was still in shock. We just hung on to each other like there was no tomorrow. "Ehem!" We broke apart to see who had cleared there throat. It was Lissa.  
>"How do you two know each other?"<p>

I looked to Dimitri and said, "Are you going to explain or shall I?"

"You," was his simple reply. I nodded and we waked over to everyone else and took a seat at the table. Everyone looked at us with confusion written all over there faces. Dimitri and I sat extremely close to each other which just added to the group's confusion, but under the table were none of them could see, Dimitri grasped my hand and held it like he had done so many times before.

" Well, we meet at Boot Camp," I began. "I had to go because I was always got into fights at school and I was always talking back to my foster parents and Dimitri was there for his own reasons. I was twelve and he was thirteen. It was a 4 month program. On one of my first days there I started a food fight. In fact, my first victim was Dimitri! He was all alone and I thought a good food fight would brighten his day and I was right! But anyways soon everyone was involved and it was amazing, but then the Dean came in. Of course me being me, I was on top of a table. He immediately knew it was me. So, he told me I had to clean the entire Mess Hall by myself. I was furious, but before I could do anything stupid Dimitri jumped in and told the Dean that it was his fault too. From then on we were inseparable. We told each other everything and after about a month Dimitri asked me to...umm...be his um..." I stuttered shyly. My face was pink.

Then be for I could finish, Dimitri butted in and said for me, "I asked her to be my girlfriend." His face looked completely void of any emotion, except for the very light tinge of pick across his cheeks.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What did you say?" Lissa squealed. I laughed, she had the same look on her face that she had last night when we watched the new episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"I said..." I wanted to drag it out as long as possible to piss Lissa off. "I said...yes!"

"Yay!" Lissa screamed.

After that the questions stopped and everyone moved on to a new subject. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation. I was thinking about what to do now that Dimitri was back in my life. We never broke up before I was sent back here. So did that mean we're still together? Did he still even still like me? I had no idea what to do?

"Roza?" I looked up to see Dimitri, who had been sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" Okay, I don't know about him, but I still love him.

"We all know what you said then, but what do you say now?" Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend...AGAIN? Inside I was jumping for joy, I was so happy. I love High School!

"I say," pause for dramatic, "yes!" I smiled up at him and I saw him smiling back. Then before I could do anything he kissed me! It wasn't a rough, passionate lets go do _it_ now kinda kiss, it was a sweet, gentle I love you kinda kiss. I kissed him back and was about to wrap my arms around him when something grabbed my shoulder and yanked me away from Dimitri.

"What do you think your doing?" was yelled in my face. It was none other than Natasha Ozera.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend!" I yelled back. Who the hell did this skank think she was?

"Stay away from him you whore!" She pushed me. Oh hell no! That bitch is gonna die! Sadly, before I could kill the bitch, Viktoria grabbed me from behind and Dimitri stood in front of me. What the fuck! Was it sibling telekinesis or some shit?

"That's enough Natasha!" I heard Dimitri say. "You WILL leave my girlfriend alone, understood?" I saw her nodded her head and then run away like a coward. Part of me was really happy and excited cause Dimitri stood up for me, but the other part of was pissed because I couldn't kick her ass. Oh well there is always next time. When Vika finally released me, I went over to where Dimitri was sitting and sat in his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around me like he always did.

"I h-h-have someth-thing to s-say." We all looked over to the shy Evelyn. "I t-think that R-R-Rose should be an E-Elite." I looked over to Evelyn astonished. I really should get to know this girl.

"Everyone in favor raise your hand." Lissa said. When they had there hands up Lissa began counting. "Okay so that's 1, 2, 3, everyone's votes. Congratulations Rose! You are now an Elite!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally it's done! I hope you like it! Also some new characters will be making an appearance in the next chapter! <strong>


	7. Author's Note

**Dear Readers, **

**It was brought to my attention, by an anonymous reviewer, that my story "How Long is Forever?" is "exactly the same as Dimitri Belikov Lover XxX story" (direct quote from the review in question). The story be said author is "Adopted Rose". I looked at it and only the 1st chapter and a couple lines are extremely similar. My story is from my own mind and no one else. Anyone who would like to disagree, speak now or forever hold your piece and if you do have an issue involving the originality of my story please just PM me or don't review anonymously so that this issue can be resolved privately. Dimitri Belikov Lover XxX and I have two different stories going into different directions. I know my story is original and I don't question her originality either. Thank you.  
><strong>

**-Faith Hathaway  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back. I feel kinda bad cause I feel like had a little bit of a Bitch Fit in my last author's note than like dropped off the face of the earth. Also I've been looking at my chapters and there really really short. Man, I don't know how you guys put up with me. So, I'm going to try and update as often as possible, but it might be slightly difficult for me to do that because I'm sorta, kinda grounded cause I have a F in English...Yeah I really suck at the turning things in on time thing. Well, before I start I wanna just tell you guys to ALWAYS TURN YOUR SCHOOL WORK IN ON TIME! Trust me! Cause now I'm probably going to have to retake Sophomore Honor's English in summer school...Not fun! So learn from my mistakes! ~Faith **

* * *

><p><em>Journal,<em>

_Here's a little recap of my first day at St. Vladimir's._

_1st of I'm the new member of Lissa's super exclusive group, the Elites. I also have a boyfriend, who technically was still my boyfriend I guess...It's really hard to explain and its just gonna hurt my head to do that, so I'm not gonna! His name is Dimitri!_

_OH! Also there's this other group full of complete BITCHES! I don't even know them and the hate me! Like what the fuck! Lissa says everyone hates them. The main one is this little scranny ass bitch...what the fuck's her name...OH! MIRANDA! That's her name, its Miranda. She called me a flippin' street rat! Whats up with that?_  
><em>The next one is Tasha Ozera, I despise her. She tried to flirt with MY boyfriend! Not okay! I mean sure she failed miserably, but the fact is she still tried! I don't like her.<em>  
><em>The last one is Mia, I remembered her name cause its short just like her! She's like 3ft of pure evil!<em>

_Now on to classes. 1st and 2nd were pretty cool. I have it with Lissa's boyfriend Christian Ozera. He's related to Tasha sadly. She's his evil twin! 3rd was boring, but what can you expect from math. 4th was amazing, my teacher Ms. Bilal is hella funny! Then there was 5th...I swear I don't know who I want to kill more Tasha or my 5th period teacher, Stan Alto. They are both so fucking annoying. 6th was fun! and 7th was just weird. My P.E. teacher was looking at me weird ever since she called my name. I swear she on something._

_Sigh! Well I have to go now!_

_~Rose_

"Rose!" I looked up from my journal to Lissa at my open door. She was wearing...a cheerleading uniform!

"What are you wearing?" I said raising my eyebrows because I incapable of on lifting one. Getting off my bed, I walked towards her.

"Its my uniform! Don't you like it?" She twirled.

"I guess," I said. "I never understood the point of cheerleaders." I said truthfully. She started to pout.

"Cheerleaders have a point Rose. We are leaders. We bring spirit to the school and support our teams. We also make the school look good! It's also so much fun and a great adrenaline rush! I feel amazing every time we hit our Ball up 360 tick-tock!"

"Uhhh..." I raised my eyebrows at my very strange friend. "I have no idea what you are saying to me. Are you even speaking English?" I asked, laughing slightly.

She let out a sigh. "You are such a butt Rosemarie!" she yelled while throwing her pom pom at me. I squealed in surprise as the shiny material hit me in the face. For such flimsy little objects, the really hurt. **(A/N: It's true they do...)**

"Be nice to me Vailisa or I'll bury your cheer shoes in mud!" I said, throwing her pom back to her. She looked at me in utter shock.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but I would," I said while smirking. "I am far more evil than I look."

"Fine you win!" she huffed. I grinned at her as she stuck her tongue out at me like a five year old. "Whatever, will you at least go to the football game on Friday to watch me cheer?"

"Hmmm..." I replied like i was thinking. " I guess," I said giggling.

"Yay! Oh, I know, you can bring Dimitri," She said while walking over to sit on my bed with me. "You two seem very into each other."

"I know and we are. It's just..." I trailed off looking down.

"What?"

"I like him. A lot. Don't get me wrong, I DEFINITELY like him! I just want to take things slow. I was thinking about what happened to day at school and...well, I feel like things were a little too fast. I mean we haven't seen each other in years. You know?" I said looking up to see if she understood.

"I understand Rose. If you want my advice, just talk to him. He is definitely not one of those guys that is going to drop you for it. He'll understand. Just say 'Hey there's a game Friday and I'm going. I think you should come with. We'll have fun and we can have fun while taking things slow.' While at the game you guys can talk too. Plus, you can watch me be amazing," she said while smiling cheekily.

"Thanks Lissa. Your the best. What would I do with out you?"

"Crash and burn," she said with all the seriousness in the world.

"Probably!" I exclaim, we start cracking up.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Oh, I know, you can love me, feed me, and never leave me!"

"Okay Garfield," she says laughing and pulls me into a hug.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

I rolled over in bed to see it was 6 in the morning. Eww! I hate waking up early. Sadly, I dragged myself from the comfort of my nice warm bed to my bathroom for a much needed shower. Once I was done I went to my ginormous closet to find clothes for the day. After what seemed like forever I finally settled on an outfit. I threw on a pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs Gaia super skinny jeans and a Kova and T ribbed scoop neck tank. I grabbed a heart shaped ring from my dresser and put it on my right index finger while examining my sleek black nails. Next I moved into the bathroom to do my make-up. For my eyes I just did i soft smokey look. On my lips I used Nars Jungle Red lipstick. When that was done I began to fix my hair. I fashioned it in a waterfall braid and curled it. Finally I was almost ready, all I needed was shoes. I tore through my closet til I found the perfect shoes. They were my favorite burgundy lace up ankle boots. Finally I looked in the mirror. I looked perfect. Satisfied I grabbed my black backpack and headed out the door. It was time to start my second day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! If you wanna see roses outfit check out the link on my profile! ~ Faith<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extreme M.I. ! Here's the next chapter! ~Faith**

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs to get breakfast before Lissa and I had to leave for school. As I walked into the kitchen the first thing that hit my nose was the amazing smell of fresh coffee. I looked around and say Lissa's mom next to the coffee maker. "Good morning Rose," she said. "Coffee?"<p>

"Please!" I admit it, I am a coffee-holic and proud.

"How do you like it Sweetie?"

"French Vanilla Creamer please." Before I knew it I had a piping-hot mug of coffee in my hand. "Thank you."

"No problem Sweetie," she replied as she made her way out of the kitchen.

I sat myself at the island and began to savior my coffee. It was hot and satisfyingly burned my throat and warmed my belly. The extreme sweetness mixed with the harsh bitterness of the fresh coffee was perfect. I smiled to myself as I took another sip. "I see you found the coffee." I gasped in shock, for the sudden voice startled me. I turned around on the stool I currently occupied. It was Lissa.

"You look nice," I told her. She was wearing a pair of black Mango Distressed Super Slim Jeans with a pink Monsoon Safi top. She also had on pink flats on and was carrying her favorite Madewell Leather rucksack. She was also wearing a gold cross necklace.

"Thanks!" she squealed. "Do you like my new phone case?" she asked holding it up for me to see. It was a pink iPhone 5 case with 'princess' written in black.

"It's very fitting," I replied.

She laughed and said, "Come on lets go to school."

* * *

><p>English was English and Art was uneventful. Dimitri sat on the other side of the room from me and Christian, so I couldn't talk to him. The bell rung signaling the end of 2nd period and the start of brunch. Christian and I packed up quickly and exited the room. Christian then proceeded to the cafeteria to meet up with Lissa and the others while I waited for Dimitri. He was out in seconds.<p>

Once he was out of the room, we linked hands and began walking down the hall. "Can we talk," I asked.

"Of course," he replied. "What about?"

"Us."

"...Okay."

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I was just thinking that yesterday we were so caught up in seeing each other again after so many years that we took things a little fast. I was just wondering if we could like do a total rewind and start slower."

"I think you're right Roza. And I am completely fine with that," he said smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"So I was wondering you maybe wanted to go with me to the football game on Friday. Like a date."

" I would love to Rose."

"Perfect." I was beaming. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him with me hand. "Nu-uh Mister. We're talking things slow, remember. That means you can't kiss me until Friday night when you walk me to my door as you drop me off after the game. It'll be like one of those sappy, high school romance movies," I said laughing.

"Dork," he replied.

"But I'm your dork," I said cheekily.

"Yeah I guess you are," he smiled. "Fine. I can't kiss you til then."

"You're the best Comrade!"

* * *

><p><strong>Link to Lissa's outfit on profile. <strong>


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has gotten quite hectic within the past couple of months. I was going to update over the summer, but y little brother got really sick and was in the hospital. He had to have three brain surgeries, but he is doing so much better and is finally home. In conclusion, i will now (hopefully) be able to update way more frequently. If I lag feel free to yell at me all you want haha. Now on with the show!...story! ~Faith**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my screaming alarm clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning. Why did school have to be so early? Couldn't it be a like night-time? I know it sounds weird, but it would totally be kick-ass and I like the night-time. Ambrose used to say I was half vampire. As I shut the alarm off I looked at the date on my phone and realized it was Friday. Today was my date with Dimitri! I quickly forgot about my tiredness and jumped out of bed. After a nice shower, I got dressed in a cute outfit that consisted of Almost Famous cut off shorts and a white button-up tank that tied in the front. I accessorized with this weird, but cute, steampunk octopus necklace that Lissa picked out and my new black Converse. Finally, I threw my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my black backpack before heading downstairs.<p>

I walked into the kitchen to see Lissa already there dressed in her cheer uniform. "Morning," I said as I stole the other half of her cream cheese bagel.

"Hey!" she replied as I ate the bagel. "You're lucky we have to leave for school because I would have made you make me more food for that."

"Actually you're the lucky one," I stated.

"And why is that?" she asked, raising a single, perfectly shaped, blonde eyebrow.

"Because my cooking might just kill you," I said, slightly jealous that she could do that thing where you only raise one eyebrow. I might just tape one of my eyebrows up at this point.

"Whatever lets go."

_Time Skip_

All day school had been soooo boring, but at least I was suffering with my friends. The only class I had left was P.E. with that weird teacher Mrs. Mazur. She always looks at me funny. After Lissa and I changed in to our P.E. uniforms, we went to the gym and immediately spotted Dimitri and Christian. Before we could start a conversation though Mazur came out of her office and started calling role. When she was done she dismissed everyone to go run laps, but me. She said she wanted to speak to me.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Mazur?" I said as nicely as possible.

"Yes," she replies. "I wanted to see how you were adjusting to school."

"I'm good. I have a bunch of friends and I like all my classes..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"That's good." She was acting really strange. She looked fidgety and like she wanted to say something but didn't know how. "How about your home life?"

"Umm...good Mrs. Mazur. I'm Living with a friend right now, but its good." I smiled and silently prayed that the conversation would be over soon.

"You're happy?"

"Yes..." I looked at her funny.

"That...that''s good," she said quietly, then smiled a sad smile. "I'm glad you're adjusting well. You may go run laps."

"Okay." I left. That was beyond strange.

I went to the track and began running at a steady pace trying to make sense of Mrs. Mazur's behavior. Hopefully I wasn't to serious.

When the bell rang for use to go change, Lissa and I practically ran to the locker room. Once inside we began changing and Lissa commented on my attire not being suitable for a game.

"That's the point. If I get could he can leaned me his jacket or keep me warm himself," I grinned slyly. "I'm taking things slow with him, not becoming a prude."

I was so excited. Today was my first official date with Dimitri!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you like it and stay tuned the next chapter should be up within a week or two. Also Rose's outfit is on my profile! Red and Review! Thank you! ~Faith <strong>


End file.
